


A Long Time Coming

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean finally confesses his feelings to Castiel, but it doesn't quite work out the way he expected.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: long.

Dean, Castiel, and Sam sat around the map table in the bunker. Sam hadn't located a case since they busted the ghost up in Maine, so they had had a week of relative peace and quiet. Castiel had found a book on Enochian myths on one of the shelves in the storage room. He was reading it and making notes and corrections in the margin. Sam was searching on his laptop for anything they might need to look into. Dean was pretending to read a Vonnegut book, but mostly was focused on watching Castiel out of the corner of his eye. Castiel's face kept scrunching up in concentration as he read passages in an adorable way, and Dean couldn't help but continually stare.

Dean let out a soft sigh. He had been trying to work up the courage to tell Castiel his feelings since Castiel had returned from being killed by Lucifer the previous year. However, every time he finally was going to say something, something happened. Sam would interrupt, his mother would call, a ghost would attack them, something. Dean started tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. Sam gave him an irritated look.

Dean stood up and went to the kitchen and pulled three beers out of the fridge before going back to the map table. He popped open the lid on each bottle and then placed one in front of Castiel and Sam. Sam murmured his appreciation, but Castiel didn't notice because he was so engrossed in the book. Dean sat down again. He grabbed his book and started to try to read it again. It was his favorite Vonnegut book, but right now the words were meaningless. He took a drink from his beer and watched Castiel some more.

After a few minutes, Dean started tapping on the table again. 

Sam roared, "Dude!" He grabbed his laptop and beer and stormed off to his room.

Castiel looked up startled. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Who knows what a Sasquatch is thinking?"

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes intently. "Is something bothering you, Dean? You seem agitated."

Dean froze. He put down the Vonnegut book. He picked up his beer and gulped down about half the bottle. "Cas, there's something that I've been trying to tell you for a while." Dean paused. He waited for something to happen.

Castiel caught and held his eyes. They stared at each other for several long moments. Dean lost sense of time for a while, but then focused on the clock he could see behind Castiel's head. They had been staring at each other for ten minutes. Dean started to relax. The phone hadn't rung, Sam still seemed to be pouting in his room, and nothing feeling ghosty was about.

Castiel finally said quietly, "I'm listening, Dean."

Dean gulped. "I care for you a lot, Cas."

"Are you kicking me out?" Castiel looked at him with a tilted face.

Dean looked startled, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, on Dr. Sexy, that's what he says right before he breaks up with someone. I care for you a lot, but….. And then he espouses some petty or extraneous excuse and that person is gone and he gets someone else. It happens at least 3 times a season in the 12 seasons that you've made me watch."

Dean shook his head. "No, no, there's no but on the end of that sentence."

Castiel nodded. "Okay, as long as we are clear. I care about you too, Dean. You and Sam are my family." Castiel returned to looking at his book.

Dean felt confused. Had he been reading Castiel's feelings wrong this entire time? He had always felt that he and Castiel had a special bond. It wasn't until Castiel had been killed by Lucifer that Dean finally acknowledged and accepted his feelings that what he felt about Castiel wasn't brotherhood. It was…. everything. He second guessed himself and settled back in his chair. He picked up the Vonnegut book and pretended to read it again.

Castiel, still looking at his book, asked, "Why did it take you a while to tell me that? You've said that before."

"Um, no reason. I just kept getting interrupted."

Castiel closed the book, walked around the table, and sat in the chair next to Dean. "You are upset about something, Dean. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, no, I'm good, Cas. I'm really good. Friggin' fantastic good."

Castiel frowned. "Dean?" He gave Dean an intense, stern look.

Dean sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Cas, I really CARE about you." He put a strong emphasis on the word care.

Castiel squinted his eyes. "Dean, I care about you. That has not changed. I will always come when you call. I came back from the Empty for you."

Exasperated, Dean tossed his book across the room. "I friggin' love you, you bastard."

Sam walked in at that moment. He looked at Dean. Dean shot him a murderous look. Sam backed out of the room and practically ran down the hallway back to his room.

Castiel gave him another confused look. "Is this a flirtation, Dean?"

"Oh my god, yes. It's a flirtation. It's a confession. It’s a vow. It's damned annoying."

"You don't have to take my Father's name in vain."

Dean sighed. He had imagined many different ways this would play out. None of them matched the reality. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He reached over the table, grabbed Castiel's beer, and downed it in one prolonged swallow.

Castiel said softly. "Dean. I am hunted, I rebelled, and I did it all for you. I gave you everything. I will always give you everything. I will always come when you call. I will always love you. Nothing and no one can change that. From the moment, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I fell in every way imaginable. I fell..in love..with you."

Dean dropped the beer bottle. Castiel caught it before it hit the floor. Dean leaned in and gave Castiel a chaste kiss, tasting the cinnamon and peppermint on his lips. Castiel pulled him closer and hugged him, resting his forehead against Dean's.

Sam's voice called out from the hallway, "Guys, can I come in now? I found us a case."


End file.
